An Arrow in the Looking Glass
by NYC for life
Summary: The Prince of Mirkwood disappears after a fight with his father, the King. Twelve years later, a blond haired elf shows up in Rivendell with no memory of who he is. Can Elrond and his sons help the elf remember who he is? Now Updated!
1. Prologue

Title: An Arrow in the Looking Glass

Characters: Legolas, Aragorn, Thranduil, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and OC's

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters don't belong to me.

Summary: The Prince of Mirkwood disappears after a major fight with his father, the King. Twelve years later, a blonde haired elf shows up in Rivendell with no memory of who he is. Can Elrond and his sons help the elf remember who he is?

Prologue:

_"Ada, may I seek your consul?" asked a young elf who by looks couldn't be more than 20 in mortal years._

_"Yes, Ion nin, what can I do for you?" asked Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, as his son approached the throne._

_The young elf, Prince Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion of Mirkwood, as he was known to his people as, paused a minute. He was never this nervous to approach his father before. But this was important, how he could tell his beloved Adar that he didn't want to be a Prince anymore. He just wanted to be Legolas, the best archer in Mirkwood, not **PRINCE** Legolas. He hated his royal life, it was almost like he was born into the wrong body. And he had reached his breaking point this morning, when one of the servants picked out his clothes for him, something that he had been doing for himself for what seemed like two thousand years. He decided to just to get it out._

_"**Idontwanttobeaprinceanymore,Adar,IjustwanttobeLegolas**!" There he said it, but he said it very quickly, and Thranduil gave him a really odd look._

_"What was that Ion nin?" Thranduil asked, puzzled but couldn't understand his son at all._

_ "**I DON"T WANT TO BE A PRINCE ANYMORE ADA**!" Legolas all but shouted._

_Thranduil sighed, this wasn't the first time Legolas has said this to him. It was always the same excuse he gave too. He hated when elves pestered him for attention, and he loathed when anyone bowed down in respect for the prince._

_"Legolas, we've been through this," Thranduil said raising his voice slightly in warning._

_"I know Adar, but I've had it, this time I mean it, I cant take it anymore." He paused slightly. "My Lord, I wish to abdicate," Legolas said as he bowed his head._

_Thranduil looked at his son angrily. This was the first time that his son was this serious about it. He had never used 'My Lord' before. Something must have happened. He decided to ask his son about this._

_"Legolas, what happened?" asked Thranduil._

_Legolas never even looked up. "Nothing," he muttered._

_"What was that?" asked Thranduil getting real angry now._

_"Nothing Adar, okay." Legolas said very snobbishly._

_That was Thranduil's breaking point. He had had it with his son. He stood up, approached his son, and smacked him hard across the face._

_Legolas didn't even yell out. He simply lifted up his head to stare at his adar. He was looking at him angrily. That was Legolas's breaking point. He did something that he had never done before. He lifted his hand and smacked his adar where he was just smacked a few seconds before._

_Thranduil, with that was now furious at his son. Had he been a common subject, he would have been thrown in the dungeon and left to rot. He could feel in his bond with his child that Legolas was feeling anger, hatred, and above all betrayal at the moment, but he ignored it in his own anger.  
_

_ "**Legolas Greenleaf Thrandulion...**" Thranduil shouted._

_Legolas by then realized what he did with tears beginning to run down his eyes, "Ada, I'm, I'm"_

_" ** Prince** Legolas Thranduilion," Thranduil shouted putting extra emphasis on the Prince part, "you wanted to abdicate, so you may. You wanted to be an unknown you will be. For now on, your just Legolas. Happy now?"_

_Legolas's eyes widened up. Not only did his Adar allow him to abdicate, he also took away his claim to his son, his surname, going beyond anything Legolas ever thought would happen. "Ada..." Legolas said._

_"Get out of my site, elf!" Thranduil hissed._

_Not wanting to anger his Adar any further, he turned and ran from the throne room, never once looking back.  
_

_Legolas, upon running from the throne room, ran into his room and locked the door, and threw himself on his bed, and just cried. It was something he hadn't done in at least one millennium. He felt like a little elfling again whose mother had just sailed West to Valinor. Legolas, after many long minutes, calmed down enough to look around his room. There were paintings on the wall. Some were paintings of Mirkwood when it was still known as Greenwood the Great; others were of him and his family. One painting made him sadder than anything. It was a painting of him as a real young elfling. No more than a few years old, Oropher was still King. It was a painting of him, his mother and father, and his Grandparents. His father was holding him ever so gently but lovingly, a smile upon his face. Oropher's hand was on Thranduil's shoulder, while having a very unkinglike look upon his face looking at his grandson. His father loved him then, what had happened just now that made him give up all rights to his son? At that point Legolas did the only thing he could, he packed a few possessions into a sack, and climbed out the window and down the tree that was next to the window. He quietly made his way to the stable and took out his horse, and rode away into the sunset, what he didn't know, was that from a window in the throne room, a lone figure stood and watched him ride away with tears running down his bright ice-blue eyes... _


	2. An intruder in the forest

_Twelve Years Later_:

A blonde haired elf walked in the forest near the Last Homely Home. No one knew who he was, and no one knew where he had come from. With him he had a bow with a quiver of arrows, a sack full of clothes, and a set of concealed twin knives. The elf looked like once upon a time we was regal and respected, but now he had a disheveled appearance about him, from his raggedy hair, to his raggedy clothes. Anyone watching him would immediately know that there was something much more about him then he let anyone know.

However, that one particular day, someone was watching, or rather someones. For the three sons of the Elf Lord Elrond, were watching this elf very closely ever since he entered the woods near Rivendell three days ago.

"Ow, Elrohir, you're on me!" whispered Estel. Elrond's adopted son, who just happened to be the hope of man.

"Sorry, Estel, its just Elladan's on me!" Elrohir said a little louder than Estel.

Elladan responded by sticking his tongue at his twin. The three sons of Elrond were in tree about a mile and half away from the gates of Rivendell. And the way that they were positioned on the branch was so awkward that it was almost impossible for them not to be on top of one another. The branch that they were on wasn't exactly the sturdiest of branches and it would creak ever so often. Elladan knew that one of the minutes it was going to snap, and he and his brother's were going to have a nice fall.

Just then their intruder decided to walk closer to them. All three of them shut their mouths, and tried to keep quiet, but ever so often a giggle would come out of Estel's mouth. When their intruder got exactly underneath them, the branch chose to give way, and all three of them became victims of gravity.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Estel, as he fell and landed on something soft, yet rough at the same time. He turned around just to see Elrohir land on his feet, and recover quickly enough to catch his twin. The ground beneath Estel moved causing him to jump and land on his feet. The intruder got up and turned to face them. Elrohir helped his twin to his feet.

"Who are you?" Estel asked, wanting to know the identity of the intruder.

The elf paused for a minute. It has been so long since anyone asked who he is. He couldn't remember. Its been so long since he thought of his identity. The last thing he remembered was waking up in the human family's home just outside Edoras twelve years ago. Apparently he was thrown from his horse, and had a concussion which had long since healed, but his memories were gone. He didn't know where he came from, who his parents are, or how old he was, he couldn't even remember his own name. The human family was nice enough to help him heal, guessing he was from Lothlorien or Mirkwood, but couldn't be sure as that they had only seen elves from a distance. They even gave him a name to go by, Thoron, which was the man's grandfather's name. And that was the name he has been going by for twelve years.

"Thoron," replied the elf.

Elladan looked at Elrohir for now that they got a good look at the elf they vaguely recognized him. He looked so familiar, and Thoron was definitely not his name. But Estel didn't know that.

"I'm Estel, and these are my brothers Elladan and Elrohir," replied Estel to Thoron.

The twins nodded. "Would you like to come to Rivendell and get something to eat and perhaps some clean clothes?" asked Elladan shaking off the feeling of deja vu he had while looking at the elf.

Thoron was silent. There was something about Rivendell like he had been there before. Maybe in a dream or something, he couldn't remember, but what did he have to lose? Nothing. He nodded.

He followed Estel as he led the way back to Rivendell.

Elladan stayed behind with his twin, "Ro, that Thoron looks so familiar."

"You don't have to tell me Dan. I know, but from where, I don't know. Perhaps Ada can help."

Elladan nodded as the twins ran to catch up with Estel and Thoron who were deep in conversation.

Well this is the first chapter. Love it? Hate it? Please review!


	3. Where I came from?

_Later that evening:_

"My Thoron, your eating everything in site," said Lord Elrond.

Thoron didn't even look up as he stuffed his face with all of the food he could. Upon arriving in Rivendell with Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir, Thoron was treated to Rivendell's finest hospitality, from a nice warm bath, to clean clothes, to what seemed like the world's largest dinner. Elrond could only stare at his guest. There was something about Thoron that gave the aura that he was something much much more than he claimed to be. After a bath and clean clothes, he looked like a totally different elf than what walked into Rivendell a few hours beforehand. There was a part of Elrond that was screaming at him the true identity of the elf in his home, but he couldn't reach it, it felt blocked by something. He would have to ponder upon it later.

Elrond looked across the table at his sons. They couldn't help but to stare at the mysterious elf. Elladan and Elrohir had a look of recognition on their faces, but like their father, they couldn't place a name to the face. And Estel couldn't understand why there was a look of recognition on his family's faces the elf had never passed through Rivendell before; the elf was a total stranger to Estel. It was in Estel's nature to make friends with any stranger who came to Rivendell, this elf was no different.

"Thoron," asked Estel, "where did you come from?"

At that, Thoron dropped his fork. This Estel never gave up. He thought for a minute. There was no harm in telling this family about his past twelve years, from where his memory begins.

"I don't know where I came from, and I don't know who I was before waking up in Rohan twelve years ago," started Thoron. "My memory begins on a cold autumn night. I woke up to a woman singing a song. I tried moving but she held me back. I was frightened; I had no memory of falling asleep. The woman seemed to know that, for she eased me back into a deep slumber. I woke up two days later with the shock that all of my memories were gone. The woman and her husband proceeded to tell me that I was found not to far from their home in a puddle of mud, with all of my possessions next to me, and that I was an elf and they were human. There were horse tracks so they assumed that I had fallen off of my horse."

Estel gasped at that. It was unheard of for an elf to fall of a horse. Elrond gave him a look that said knock it off.

"Continue Thoron," Elrond replied while looking at his sons.

"I didn't even know my own name. The man gave me his grandfather's name to go by until my memory returned. It hasn't yet. I stayed with them for a year recovering and doing odd and end jobs for them. It was a good life, I was given food, shelter, and the woman made the most comfortable clothes. After I had recovered fully I left them not knowing where I was going. I soon found myself in Gondor, where I worked as a guard for eleven years to the Steward. I never knew what was happening in the outside world. I never recovered my memories. One day I said I had it, and left Gondor and the next thing I knew I had Estel on top of me, and it was the first time in my memories that I saw someone of my race," he ended with a small grin looking at Elladan, or was it Elrohir?

Estel giggled, and got a look from Elrohir that could kill someone. He quickly shut his mouth.

"That must be some lonely existence, Thoron," said Elladan, speaking for the four of them.

"It is," the elf replied, with the start of tears in his eyes. "I want to know who I am! It hurts inside to know that once upon a time I probably had a home with loving parents."

That did it. For now the tears were pouring down Thoron's eyes. Elrond stood up to go comfort him. "There, there, we'll help you," he said gently, "Let's get you into bed and we can start in the morning."

Elrond led Thoron into a guestroom where he helped him get into bed. "You'll help me, right, Lord Elrond?" Thoron asked quietly as Elrond pulled the covers up. Elrond got to stare into the elf's bright ice-blue eyes for the first time, "Yes, I will," he paused, for now he knew who the elf was, and where he had seen him before. It took one small look into the elf's eyes to realize why Thoron looked so familiar.

"Legolas, everyone thought you dead," he whispered, but the young elf was sound asleep.

Elrond walked out of the room and shut the door. He knew that Legolas's father had given up looking for him two years ago, but Thranduil never lost hope that one day his little elfling would walk into his arms again. Elrond had to give Thranduil that chance, he couldn't even imagine not seeing any of his children for twelve years. He had no knowledge of why Legolas left twelve years ago, but he knew that Thranduil needed to see his son alive and well. He went to go write to the Royal House of Mirkwood telling them of the good news.

Love it, hate it?

Review Responses: Thank you all for reviewing!

_Haldir's Heart and Soul, Mirwen Sunrider/Elrondiel, SivanShemesh, Stuntz, aknightofni, Wah-Keetcha, Larien Elanessë _thank you all for reviewing. Ill try to do individual responses next chapter. Homework is driving me crazy.


	4. An Ada's loss

King Thranduil sat on his throne with his head on his hands. He was all alone in the throne room save for the royal guards who were always with him. It has twelve years since the argument which caused his son to runaway. His son hated being a prince ever since he was able to talk. He remembered staying up late with Legolas after the yearly Summer Solstice Ball. His son was crying because he was the center of attention with all of the nobles from Greenwood and the other Elven realms. He just sat there holding his young son, while he sobbed. That was the first time that Legolas told him that he didn't want to be a prince anymore. He explained to his elfling that night that a prince is a part of who he was, his grandfather was the king, he was the crown prince, and Legolas was the youngest prince of Greenwood.

Was; that one word had more meaning to him for the past twelve years than it ever had. He spent every one of his waking hours during the last twelve thinking about his son. He had troops sent out after him. They never found him, or any trace of him for that manner. His horse was never found either, nor any of his arrows. His son had disappeared without a trace. How he wished he could take his beloved child and give him a hug and tell him that he was sorry. But after a decade of looking, waiting, and hoping he gave up. Reality had set in, he had disowned his only son, and it looked like it was going to be for good. On that day, Mirkwood had lost her prince, her king lost his son out of his own doing. Thranduil made a decree that no one should go looking anymore. He had resigned to the fact that his son was dead, and he had to move on for the better of his people. That was two years ago, Thranduil found out that he couldn't move on. It was almost like an innate part of him knew that somewhere in Arda his son lived still.

He got off of his throne and walked out of the room, naturally the guards followed. He walked to his son's old room, which he had a spare key for, and opened it. The guards knew not to follow so they stationed themselves on either side of the door, and shut the door behind their king. Thranduil picked up a painting, which was the last painting done of him and his son 14 years ago, and sat down on his son's bed, not slept in for twelve years, and just stared at the painting. Legolas looked so much like him; it wasn't even funny; from their blonde hair, to their ice blue eyes. He had his arm around his boy who was just about an inch smaller than him. They both looked so happy in that picture, in their robes of state. Tears flowed onto the painting. Thranduil collapsed on his son's bed, sobbing like an elfling. He had no hope anymore, no strength to go on, no one left in the world.

_Meanwhile in Rivendell_

Thoron sat up quickly in bed. His head was pounding. He just had the saddest dream ever. It was an elf who surprisingly looked just like him, but he was very sad, why. Somewhere inside of Thoron something was telling him that he should know the elf from his dream, but he couldn't place it, as he fell back and into the sweet safeness of sleep...

Thanks to all who reviewd!


	5. Father and Son, both at the doors of the...

That morning was a beautiful day in Rivendell, the sun was shining brightly, the sky was blue, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. Most of the inhabitants in Rivendell were outside enjoying the day, all save one. Lord Elrond was hunched over his desk, furiously working on the letter that hopefully would reunite father and son, Mirkwood's King and Crown Prince. But he was completely stumped. The only thing he had written so far was "_His Royal Highness, Thranduil Oropherion of Mirkwood_." He decided he needed a break; perhaps sometime outside would cure the severe case of writer's block he was experiencing.

He heard the sound of laughter and decided to follow it. It led him to the archery range, where he saw his three sons, and 'Thoron' having an archery contest. Elrond stopped underneath a tree that was the closest to the archery range that was just out of sight from the contenders in the contest. It was pretty close, he recognized Elladan and Elrohir's arrows inside the bulls eye, while Estel's was on the top of the bulls eye almost in the next zone. It was Thoron's turn. Elrond took note of his arrows, decorated with the customary designs of the Royal House of Mirkwood, and his quiver had similar markings. He wondered why the Prince never asked anyone about the markings on the quiver and his arrows.

Elrond watched as the Prince shot the arrow right in the dead center of the bulls eye. He had heard from Thranduil, Thranduil's army, and from his own sons and people that the Prince of Mirkwood was a great archer. He had never believed it, but then again he had never seen Legolas shoot. At that moment a thought came to the Half-Elf, how could Legolas remember how to shoot an arrow if he has no memory of who he is. Elrond had heard from someone long ago that amnesia victims can remember bits of things, such as a special skill. It made sense why the Prince was currently beating his sons in archery and why he never asked about the markings. He probably assumed that they were always there, and therefore just copied them when making new arrows. The Prince was just full of mystery right now. Like how did he lose his memory to begin with, and why did he leave Mirkwood to begin with?

"Elladan, stop!" yelled Thoron, ripping Elrond from his thoughts, as he could have sworn that that was Thranduil yelling, but now that he knew who Thoron really was, it really wasn't that farfetched.

Elladan was currently taunting Thoron, in order to get him to miss the target, and Thoron was getting annoyed. Elrohir and Estel were trying to keep silent but ever so often a giggle would come from one of the two of them. Elladan continued to taunt. Elrond was probably the only one who noticed the Elf begin to sway on his feet. It happened all at once; Thoron pulled back and fell to the ground, unconscious. Elladan and Elrohir were on him immediately, as Elrond came running out of his hiding place. It took a few seconds for it to register for Estel, he just stood there in shock, like a major disaster happened, in a way it did. He didn't even notice his Ada come out of the shadows and kneeled down next to Thoron.

"Ada, what are you...," asked Elladan.

"Not now, Elladan," Elrond said, cutting his eldest off, "go get Erestor and Glorfindel, and a stretcher."

Both twins went, leaving just Elrond and Estel. By that time, Elrond had already pulled Thoron into lap.

"Estel," started Elrond, as he handed his son his handkerchief, "go wet this."

Estel nodded, and left. Thoron chose that moment to awaken. He lifted up his head, and whispered a single word that could break someone's heart, "Ada," as he fell back into oblivion.

_In Mirkwood, just a few minutes prior_

Morchainttir, Thranduil's head guard had stood outside Prince Legolas's room all night while his King was in there. Thranduil usually only stays an hour or two in there, but this was the longest he had ever been there, and Morchainttir was getting really worried. He looked across the doorway to Camram, his second. Apparently Camram was thinking the same thing, as he nodded. Morchainttir slowly opened the door, and saw the saddest yet scariest site ever. King Thranduil, the strongest elf he had ever known, was sprawled on his son's bed clutching a painting of him and his son, with his eyes closed, and he wasn't breathing! Morchainttir dropped his sword and rushed to his King's side, He didn't see where Camram went; hopefully to get a healer. Morchainttir began to feed his energy into his King. He had no clue how close he was to the Hall of Mandos. He had no bond with him. He knew Thranduil was grieving over the loss of his son, but he had no idea it was this bad. Camram chose that moment to come in with the healer, Rhaw, who immediately went over to Thranduil, and pressed hard on his chest. It didn't take long before he began to breathe again.

"We almost lost him there," Rhaw said. "I want to move him to my quarters so I can keep an eye on him."

Together the two elves gently lifted their King onto a stretcher that obviously came with Rhaw, and took him to the healer's quarters. As Thranduil was lifted onto a spare bed, he whispered a single word that would make any father cry, "Ion," and passed out again.

Names and meanings: _Morchainttir guard_

_Camram archer_

_Rhaw body_


	6. More questions and more problems

_Five days later_

Lord Elrond stood in the room which held Thoron, who currently was unconscious, never regaining consciousness since collapsing on the archery field. He never finished the letter to Thranduil, something told him not to. But what that was, he did not know. His only concern at the present was to send a long-lost son back to his father unharmed in one piece. At that certain moment, that was looking very grim. The prince had not moved even a finger in five days, ever since he whispered, "Ada." Very surprising to Elrond to say the least. It was a small step in the right direction for the young elf. Somehow, someway, some miracle, the part of Thoron that was Prince Legolas Thranduilion, remembered his father, and "saw" him through the bond that only a father and son could share.

Elrond turned away from the unconscious prince to turn towards the prince's quiver and arrows that his son's had recovered from the archery field the day that Legolas collapsed. It troubled Elrond still, that Legolas, or Thoron, as he was called now, never asked anyone about the markings on the quiver and arrows. They were clear to any elf what the symbols meant, that the owner of the mechanism was a member of the Royal House of Mirkwood. He wondered if humans knew that as well, and if they did, why didn't they tell Legolas? Is it because he never asked, and if that was the case, why? There were so many questions at the forefront of the Elf Lord's mind at that moment, it was unbelievable.

"Ada?" a voice came from behind Elrond, snapping him out of his reverie.

Elrond turned around to see Estel, with Elladan and Elrohir standing behind him, looking grim and depressed.

"What's wrong Estel?" Elrond asked.

Estel turned around to look at his brothers. A mutual agreement was made at that point for Elladan to be the speaker, as he was the oldest.

"Ada," Elladan began, "Thoron looks so familiar to us, yet we can't place where we know him from."

Elrond smiled to himself despite the seriousness of the situation. He, the Lord of Rivendell stood there corrected, over something so simplistic, yet humorous. He thought all elves recognized the symbols of the Royal House of Mirkwood, he didn't have to look far to see that he was wrong.

"Elladan, Elrohir, you don't recognize your old friend, the Prince of Mirkwood?" Elrond asked.

If mouths could open up as wide as the ocean, they most certainly did then. It was shocking for the twins. They were best friends with Legolas for over a millennia, and for them not to recognize him was something of a shock. Their friend had left his home twelve years ago without a trace, and suddenly one day he showed up on their front door with no memory of who he is. It was astonishing. But the way he was when they first saw him, covered in dirt, his normally straight blond hair sticking up in all directions, and a look of confusion in his eye, deterred the twins from recognizing their friend.

Estel was shocked as well. He had heard numerous stories from his Ada and his brothers about their adventures with the Prince of Mirkwood and all of the trouble they had gotten themselves into. Estel had never met the prince, but here he was in front of him, just in what could be looked at as a disguise, in a way though thanks to this Estel had met the prince, just not the prince that the others in his family knew.

A sudden movement from the bed caught the family's eye at that point. All four members of Elrond's family turned away from each other just in time to see the Prince of Mirkwood's ice blue eyes open up.

"**Ada!**" the Prince screamed as he began to thrash around on the bed.

The twins ran over to see if they can restrain him. It wasn't easy trying to hold down an elf, especially as one as strong as the prince was.

"Ada, what's wrong with him?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond shrugged, as he ran out of the room to see if he could find something to sedate the prince with. He had two theories about what was wrong. One was that the part of the elf that was Legolas was fighting with the part of Thoron, the other was that Thranduil was near, making the bond come alive for the first time in twelve years.

As he ran towards the House of Healing, he didn't realize that Erestor fell into step next to him. "Elrond," Erestor began, "there is an envoy of elves approaching bearing the markings of the Royal House of Mirkwood."

Elrond froze in midair, so Thranduil was the cause. But now more questions arose, how come Thranduil was coming here without so much as a letter saying he was coming, and does he know that his son is here? He walked over the nearest window and got the shock of his life, the envoy was close enough now to see who was with it. The mighty King was on a stretcher being carried by four of his loyal guards, looking no better than his son. Elrond gasped as Erestor came to put his hand on Elrond's shoulder. No communication was needed between the two. Their new mission was to keep father and son separated, until the son was ready...

Im evil, leaving this on a cliffie, but what Thranduil is doing there will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!!!!!!


	7. Legolas?

Meanwhile back with Thoron/Legolas

"Thoron, hold still!" Elrohir shouted.

"I don't think he can hear you!" Estel shouted back.

"Ada!" Thoron screamed again.

"Dan, what do you think is going on?" Elrohir yelled at his brother sitting across the bed.

"I think he's beginning to remember who he is, but I'm not sure. He's reacting like his father is near," Elladan replied.

There was a loud commotion coming from down the hallway, like someone was struggling to get away. The noise was getting louder and louder, and words were beginning to get clearer.

"Morchainttir, keep him still!" a voice shouted.

"I'm trying, he won't calm down!" another voice, who was most likely Morchainttir's yelled.

"Legolas, ion-nin, Legolas!" wailed another voice as it came into focus.

Estel ran to the doorway to see what all of the commotion was about. A bunch of elves trying to restrain another elf who looked exactly like Legolas. Except this elf looked like he was in mourning, from the tears in his eyes, to disheveled hair, and he was the one who was screaming. Estel was looking at Legolas's father, the Elvenking of Mirkwood. He turned around and ran back to help his brothers.

"Who is it, Estel?" asked Elladan.

"King Thranduil," Estel said abruptly.

"This isn't good, Dan," replied Elrohir.

Elladan only nodded. Thoron chose that minute to calm down, as the Mirkwood royal party dragged their King down the hall, totally oblivious to the room which held their long-lost prince. Thoron relaxed into the pillow he was on, and closed his eyes. Elladan thought he fell unconscious again.

"Ada," Thoron whispered, showing Elladan he was wrong, and proving a Lord of Rivendell incorrect for the second time in an hour.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel just stared at the prince. Just how much does he remember all of the sudden? Could his father's panicked voice been the key to unlocking Legolas's memories? Elrohir decided to test him.

"Legolas?" Elrohir whispered.

The elf in bed suddenly opened his eyes, showing total calm and awareness for the first time in five days. He sat up slowly and noticed the brothers in the room. He looked at each of them. "Dan, Ro?" he asked.

"Legolas?" asked Elladan.

For the first time in twelve years, a huge smile lit up the elf's face. "Who else do you think?"

Elladan just laughed, as he hugged the prince. Elrohir joined in the group hug. Estel sunk to the back of the room. Elladan looked up momentarily from the hug, noticing his little brother. "Your highness," Elladan teased, "I would like to introduce to you to Ro's and my little brother, Estel. You've met him, and yet you haven't." He gestured for Estel to come forwards, as the group hug fell apart.

Estel bowed formally as his father taught him to do. Legolas smiled but quickly removed it. "That isn't necessary, Estel. I abdicated, and got disowned in the process." Legolas replied gasping, as he put his head in his hands, and started to cry.

"I remember, I remember everything, including how I lost my memory." Legolas said quietly, in between tears.

"It will be okay, Legolas, I promise you." Elladan said.

"No it won't, you don't understand, none of you do."

"What don't we understand, Legolas?" asked Elrohir.

"Everything!" Legolas exclaimed as he got up and left the room.

"Legolas, where are you going?" Estel asked.

"I don't know, but your more than welcome to join me," Legolas said looking back, tears still pouring down his face.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," he said to himself more than anyone else.

All three sons of Elrond looked at each other. Elrohir went to get Legolas's weapons and together they left.


	8. The voice, or voices

This was the worst possible thing that any being who for the past twelve years had no clue what his name even was could have done; wandering the halls of Rivendell, trailed by the three sons of Elrond. Legolas was taking so many twists and turns that Elladan lost his sense of bearings a long time ago. He had no clue what was driving his recently returned friend, the only thing he knew was that Legolas was being driven by something, and that was leading him right to the House of Healing. Just then Legolas paused in front of one the closed doors, and pressed his left ear to the door.

"Morchaintirr, Rhaw, Camram, I'm afraid he doesn't have much time, you were right to bring him to me when he collapsed, but..." Lord Elrond said.

"You mean the King is dying?" Morchaintirr asked.

There was silence. Nothing needed to be said. All in the room knew what would happen if Thranduil should die. Mirkwood would be in chaos, with the loss of her King, and the presently unknown status of her Prince to the Mirkwood elves in the room.

"I wish I knew what Prince Legolas's status is," said Camram, "I'm afraid he, if he's still alive is Thranduil's last hope."

Legolas let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He had caused this? He didn't even realize that Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel had joined him against the door.

"I believe that that is true," replied a very solemn Elrond, "honestly I don't think that he'll survive the night."

That did it for Legolas, he couldn't take anymore. He pulled away from the door and ran in the direction that he came from, before he began to cry harder. That caused the twins to exchange a glance, if that was their father in there on the bed, they would have run in invited or not. They needed a straight answer from their friend and fast, before Mirkwood's King left Middle Earth to the Halls of Mandos.

Estel followed his brothers outside. They seemed to know exactly where to find the once missing Prince. He watched as Elrohir ran up to a tree and began to climb it, when he reached the lowest branch he helped Elladan up, he signaled for Estel to move closer. He did, and was pulled up by two sets of strong arms. When he began to protest, his mouth was covered by two hands from two separate elves. When the twins were sure that there wasn't going to be any more peeps from their brother, they released his mouth from its trap. Elladan put one finger over his mouth in the 'be quiet' symbol, and held out his ear to signify listen. At first Estel thought that there was nothing, then all of the sudden he heard it, a small but powerful sob, a cry of someone who has been hurt. Estel looked up and saw Legolas on a branch one tree down and about a three elf length up from the branch that he and his brothers were currently on.

Legolas had yet to notice them, so the brothers stayed quiet. The elf was looking like a ball of misery that desperately needed a hug, and he was talking to himself.

"I did it, I'm responsible. I was the one who abdicated, got disowned, and then rode my horse into a tree hoping for something bad to happen to me which did, why are things always my fault?"

Estel glanced at his brothers; it was Legolas's story of his life from the past twelve years in a nutshell. Now they knew why he had runaway, and how come he had lost his memory.

Elladan knew something had to be said to Legolas, Thranduil was literally running of of time, and his son, the one thing that could possibly help the King of Mirkwood was sitting in a branch wallowing in self-pity for the first time in twelve years, for the all the right reasons.

But it was the wrong reasons, all the wrong reasons. A son should be with his father. Father and son are probably the closest to one another then they had ever been in the past twelve years and there was a chance of losing the father forever if the son didn't come around. Something needed to be done now. As the seconds passed, Thranduil was getting closer and closer to the Halls of Mandos. Seeing that neither of his brothers were going to do anything, Elladan decided to do something.

"Legolas, Legolas, Legolas Thranduilion," Elladan whispered disguising his voice.

Elrohir and Estel quickly looked at their brother. Elladan shushed them.

"Who calls me?" Legolas responded weakly.

"Prince Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion, why do you hide from your father?" Elladan asked, although already knowing the answer.

Legolas looked around the area, there was no one around. Failing to look down he replied, "I'm not worthy to be in his presence."

The brothers looked at one another, apparently the reawakening of Legolas had made the hurt go much deeper.

"Your father, your king, lies dying inside Rivendell, why don't you go to him?"

"I can't, I...I...I...won't." Legolas whispered.

"Cannot or will not?" asked Elladan.

"I...I...I...don't know."

Elladan looked at his brother's for support. He was stuck. Elrohir winked at him, and took over, disguising his voice exactly like his twin's.

"Legolas, you are a Prince of Mirkwood, the only Prince of Mirkwood, you've been away for so long, you belong with your people, but right now your father needs you, more than ever. Why don't you go to him?

"Legolas was quiet for a few moments. "He hates me, he doesn't love me anymore," Legolas said trying to convince himself more than anything that he wasnt wanted by the one person who loved him the most in the world.

Elrohir looked at his brothers for help which never came as Estel was staring at the prince ignoring his brother, and his twin shrugged him off. He was on his own. "How can a father hate his own child? Things are said that aren't meant."

There was nothing from Legolas; Elrohir seemed to have hit a cord. "My father disowned me." Legolas tried for one last desperate attempt.

That, bet Elrohir, was probably what hurt Legolas the most; not the fact that he abdicated, nor got into a fight with his father, it was that Thranduil had in anger said that he wasn't his son. Which any person who had seen Thranduil in the past twelve years knew that was false.

"Your father did it out of anger, young one. He didn't mean it. Go to him now, and see for yourself. You've been separated from those who love you for too long, go Legolas Thranduilion," replied Elrohir.

Legolas looked around again. Something changed in him at that moment; a new found confidence was sparked in him. He knew what he had to do. Legolas jumped down from the tree and ran back towards Rivendell.

The brothers looked at one another again. They had done it. They had finally gotten Legolas to go to his father. They just hoped they weren't too late...


	9. Father and Son, together at last

Legolas ran back to Rivendell. He smiled to himself though. As he was running back to Rivendell, he saw 'the voice,' well voices in this case. He all too quickly found himself in front of the door where inside lay the King of Mirkwood, Legolas's father. He was afraid, for he had not seen his father since he had run from the throne room all those years ago. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Legolas placed his right hand on the door and pushed it very slowly. He was hidden behind the door, in the shadows, so no one saw him. He stood there watching the elves swoon over his father. It was scary for a son to see his dying father; he couldn't believe how many were in the room. Lord Elrond for one, his father's guards, Rhaw, the head healer who had nursed Legolas himself back to health numerous times, while his loving father stayed with him until he was well, and many others others from both Rivendell and Mirkwood. More tears threatened to race down from his ice-blue eyes. His father had never stopped loving him, the twins were right, he realized now. What had he done?

"He not going to last much longer!" someone shouted, it sounded like Morchaintirr, his father's head guard.

There was a cough then a moan. "Your highness, are you okay?" a different person asked.

It was almost like silence as the once regal king weakly called out. "Ion-nin, where are you?"

It was all too much for Legolas to handle. His father was weakly thrashing about on the bed; it was like he knew that his son was very close. Legolas was now choked up on tears that were falling, it's now or never, he figured.

Legolas stepped into the entrance way and slowly walked into the room. As he got closer to his father a gasp went up in the room, and all movement stopped. Thranduil stopped thrashing as well as started looking around with a blank stare as if he knew that something was about to change in his life. As Legolas approached his father, all of the Mirkwood elves bowed respectfully for their newly found Prince. They didn't notice a very puzzled Lord Elrond Peredhil following the Prince with his eyes. Realizing that Legolas was Legolas again (he didn't know how it happened nor did he want to know), he signaled for everyone to leave the room, to give father and son some privacy.

Thranduil continued to blankly stare around the room never once lying eyes on his beloved son.

"Ada?" Legolas whispered.

There was no response that Thranduil had even heard him.

"Ada?" Legolas tried again.

That got Thranduil's attention. He blinked a few times and found the ice-blue eyes of his beloved son.

"Ion? Legolas? Is it you?" Thranduil said weakly.

"Ada," Legolas said again, it was the only thing he could say.

Legolas slowly knelt down next to the bed, and took his father's hand and brought it to his face, which he proceeded to hide his face in. Thranduil gently stroked Legolas' cheek as to assure himself that the twelve year worry and panic was over, his son was safe and that in his final moments he was not dreaming. The King moved his hand as much as he could to Legolas's hair. Feeling it, he was assured that it was his little elfling after all this time. Thranduil grabbed his son into arms the most he could considering his weakened state and cried into his son's hair.

"Legolas, my Legolas, you came back to me," Thranduil whispered, feeling his strength beginning to return to him.

Legolas responded by climbing onto the bed and into his father's embrace, clinging tightly to him. "Ada, I'm so sorry." Legolas cried.

Thranduil either did not hear him or chose not to hear him, for he did not answer. The only thing he did if it was even possible was pull his son closer and tighter to him. They stayed that way until both of them succumbed to sleep.

Neither father nor son even realized that a blanket was put over the two of them by a worried Morchaintirr who was afraid of finding a not breathing King again. What he did find was father and son who had been separated for much too long in each other's embrace. The father was now well on his way to recovery and the son was a mystery altogether which he was sure would be solved once both of them were feeling much better. Morchaintirr smiled to himself, his prince had shown up just in the nick of time, for everyone was afraid a minute or two longer and Thranduil would have been lost to the Halls of Mandos from grief of losing his son. Morchaintirr knelt down next to the bed and moved an errant piece of hair from Legolas's brow, and dropped a kiss on his forehead. He was in the room when the prince made his first appearance to the world and he considered himself to be an uncle to his king's son. He was almost as devestated as Thranduil was when Legolas left all those years ago. But it appeared to be over now...

The chirp of a cricket drew father and son from their peaceful sleep. Legolas, not remembering where he was, tried to pull away, but was held tighter by the hands that held him.

"Legolas, shhhh," Thranduil said, still in a weakened state but getting stronger by the minute.

The Prince blinked a few times as recognition and the memory of the past few hours finally set in. Legolas just hugged his father never wanting to let go, not wanting the moment that during his time as Thoron would love to have, end. Remembering that, Legolas knew he had to ask his father if he was still wanted and loved. If he wasn't and this was all a hoax, he would sail West tomorrow.

"Ada," Legolas whispered, releasing his father from the death grip he had on him.

"Yes, my little Greenleaf?" Thranduil said never letting go of him.

"What's my name? My true name?" Legolas asked. Finally wanting to release the hurt and the pain of that day twelve years ago.

Thranduil was gaining strength by the moment. This one simple question was enough to have him revert back to the state he was in earlier. He thought back, as he sat up against the headboard of the bed, where did that come from? He thought back to the last time he saw his little elfling, and the fight that they had. He had disowned his boy. The truth and shock of that statement was a slap in the face to him. All because he was angry and upset of the slap, he had disowned his son, and caused them to be separated for twelve years.

There was a whimper from the precious bundle in his arms. By not saying anything, he was causing his son more unnecessary pain which he didn't need. "Oh, Legolas what have I done to you? My little one, my Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion?"

His son lifted his head so his ice-blue eyes met his own, and smiled. Thranduil relaxed down into the pillows as he pulled his elfling closer to him, never letting go as Legolas threw his arms back around his father and layed on him like he used to do when he was very young. Thranduil began to stroke his son's hair as they both subcummed to slumber once more.

Neither of them realized when the sun came up soon afterwards...


	10. The Royals of Mirkwood

The next morning, Lord Elrond walked into the room where King Thranduil and his son were. He smiled at the sight on the bed, Legolas was tucked firmly under Thranduil's left arm, while his right arm was being held by his son so tightly that white marks were on his arm. It was a scene of pure relief from being separated for so long. It was a sign of reconciliation, that Elrond knew was desperatley needed by both father and son since his own sons told him what Legolas had told them. Thranduil was going to be just fine and so was his son.

Elrond did not want to disturb the scene of pure serenity, but it was already late in the morning, close to the noon meal. Smiling softly to himself again, he went over to the curtains and quickly opened them, letting in the noon sun. A whimper and sudden movement from the bed drew Elrond's attention back to the Mirkwood elves. Thranduil awoke first feeling refreshed, and looking the strongest he has been since that fateful day twelve years ago. He gently eased his son off of him, and sat up.

"Elrond?" The Elvenking asked.

"Mellon-nin, how are you feeling?" asked Elrond, as that he knew how close the Elvenking was to death the previous night.

Thranduil smiled, as he began to stroke the still sleeping Legolas's hair. He glanced down at his son, "For the first time in twelve years I feel whole again, but I feel that there is something missing, something important."

The King swung his feet around the bed and stood up for the first time in days since entering his son's room. Legolas chose that moment to stir, but did not open his eyes. He began to move around the bed arms and legs flailing, like he was in a nightmare. "Ada! Ada!" Legolas cried. "Manke ier lle? Ada!"

Elrond looked at Thranduil. There was nothing the Elven Lord could do. It was up to Thranduil. Thranduil moved around to the other side of the bed where his son was. He grabbed both of his arms. "Legolas! Legolas! Amin sinome. Amin sinome!" Thranduil said with tears evident in his voice, he hated when his son had nightmares, it pained him to see his child suffering so, and Legolas had always suffered from them ever since Oropher died. Legolas's eyes snapped open suddenly, meeting his father's own, and threw himself into his father's arms, crying hysterically.

Thranduil sat down on the bed, never releasing Legolas and never jarring him either, slowly rocking him back and forth. "Legolas, its okay, its okay," the King said pulling his elfling to his chest, as Legolas sniffled.

"I'm here, I'm here, Lord Elrond is here. Nothing can hurt you," the king said in the same tone of voice he used when Legolas was younger and needed comforting.

As if on cue, a shout came from the other side of the door. "Elladan, allow me to define, baby sitting!"

"What?"

A slap could be heard. Lord Elrond shook his head, what was going on between his sons, he really did not want to know. A small muffled giggle could be heard from the King's chest. Then another, then all full out laughter. Elrond met Thranduil's eye and the burst out laughing joining Legolas.

"Well, Little Greenleaf, it appears that I stand corrected, **they **can hurt you," Thranduil said in between laughing, and his son pulling himself off his chest.

"Ada!" Legolas said, which could barely be heard through the laughing.

Running and shouting could be heard now. Elrond stood up to leave, "I better go break that up before someone really does get hurt. Should I expect the two of you for the noon time meal?" He said calmly.

Legolas looked up at his father, who had also stopped laughing. It was his decision, although Legolas could honestly say for the first time in a very long time he was starving. Thranduil smiled. "Of course, we'll be down in a few minutes."

Elrond smiled and left, and shut the door behind him. There was a small all-of-the-sudden tension in the room. Legolas suddenly found the bed sheets more fascinating than his father. Thranduil noticed this right away. "Ion-nin, what did you dream about?" The King asked afraid but wanting, no needing to know.

Legolas said nothing for a few moments, fingering the bed sheets in between his fingers. "I relived the moment when Nana died. I couldn't find her, then I dreamed that you died. That I couldn't remember who I was, and when I did, it was too late."

"Oh, Legolas," the King said, pulling his son back into his embrace, startling Legolas. "Do you know worried I was? How sad I was that I might never see you again, my Little Greenleaf?"

Legolas responded by squeezing his father tight. "I ran my horse into a tree," Legolas said, knowing that his father needed to know why he never came home for twelve long years. "If I wasn't welcome in Mirkwood, I didn't want to be alive."

The King tensed at that. What did he do? By 'disowning' his son, in a fit of anger, he caused him to sink to a low that very well could have separated his son from him forever. "Legolas, what happened that day, I'll never forgive myself for. It was like an arrow that was in a looking glass pierced my heart. You come from a line of Elven royalty, ion-nin. I don't know what overcame me that day. You'll always be my Legolas, My Little Greenleaf." Thranduil bent down and gave his son a kiss on the crown of his head.

Legolas looked up at his father. In that moment he got an insight into his father's mind he never saw before. He saw the hurt that he put his father through for twelve years, and every single time he went to him to try to abdicate. He didn't mean to hurt his beloved Adar at all, but every time he went to him with abdication threats, it was but a slap in the face. It was time to address his father as his king.

"Harana-nin," he felt Thranduil release his grip on him ever so slightly, like he was afraid to loose his child again. "I am sorry for all of the heartache I put you through; will you please accept my apology and take me back?" Legolas said, as he once again fell against his father.

"Ion-nin, you don't have to do that, I already forgave you when I saw you again." The King stood up, then helped his son stand up. "Come ion-nin, our host is expecting the King and Prince of Mirkwood, for the noon meal."

Legolas smiled as he grabbed his father's hand like a little elfling and they went to the dining room to enjoy the noon meal once again as King and Prince, father and son.

The End.

Translations: Mellon-nin My friend

Ada Father or in this case, Daddy

Manke ier lle Where are you?

Amin sinome Im here.

Ion-nin My son

Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this. Author looks around, and runs out of the story being chased by a bunch of Mirkwood Elves…


End file.
